The Hidden Powers - Book one: A Horrific Reunion
by Inspirations101
Summary: It's been one year since the D-Team and the Alpha Gang Joined forces to defeat the Spectral Space Pirates. After the Space Pirates were defeated and peace was restored to all of time and space, Rex and the others from the future had to return home. Now the Space Pirates are back, with a new enemy, Goma, the leader of the Shadow Empire. A new adventure arises in A Horrific Reunion!
1. Chapter 1: The Disturbance

**Chapter 1**

In the last season of Dinosaur King, the D-team joined forces with the Alpha Gang once again to defeat the Spectral Space Pirates. After restoring peace to all of time and space, Rex and the others had to return to the future. Everyone was sad to see them go, especially Max and Zoe. They were told that the others couldn't return from the future, since the Space Pirates' time machine (now the Ancients) was damaged. That was the last time they could see Rex, and now he can never come back. But that's what THEY think. For they don't know that the Ancients are planning a special surprise for Rex's 13th birthday, which could mean the reunion or the D-Team! But we'll just have to wait and see...

In present day...

It's been 2 years since Rex and the others returned to the future. Right after Rex left, Max and Zoe started to enter a state of depression. Both were lonely without Rex. Sure, they had each other, but they felt like a piece of the D-Team was missing. This period lasted for 2 weeks straight, until the two find a lush field near Max's house surrounded by dense forest. It had a small grade at the edge of the field, and even a creek. It was so peaceful, and Max and Zoe would both go there almost everyday after school. They would play, relax, and possibly have a snack if they sneaked something out of the cupboard before walking to school. Luckily, their parents didn't really seem to notice if they get home late, unless they are expected there. Today, both are at the field, tossing the football around.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this!" says Max.

"I've had practice. I used to play with Reese when I was 8." says Zoe. "Although, I had to stop playing for a while because I got into an accident during a game; broke my leg. Luckily, it healed pretty quickly, but I still didn't play that much."

"Really? Wow!" says Max. Then they hear a sort of grumble. "Oh... I forgot to pack my snack today before school..."

"I've got just the thing!" exclaims Zoe. She runs up the hill and grabs her bags.

"This reminds me of all the good times we had with Rex..." says Max, quietly. "We had so much fun..."

Zoe comes back holding a bag. "I know you're always forgetful, so I packed something, just in case. She pulls out a small cooler and two small bags of chips. Inside the cooler are a few cans of soda.

"I don't know how I ever got along without you, Zoe." says Max, opening a bag of chips. Both laugh.

They finish eating and then lay down on the soft grass. "You wanna throw the ball around some more?" asks Max.

"I think I have a better idea... Do you know how to tackle someone?" she asks.

"Yeah. Why?" asks Max.

"Because I think I've just come up with a game we can play... I love to tackle people when I play football. You know, I have never been tackled by anyone in my life." she says.

"Wow, really?" says Max.

"Yeah. I can run super fast. I bet you couldn't catch me even if you tried..." she says, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" says Max.

"Oh it's being brought." she replies.

Max starts to chase Zoe.

"If you tackle me before I reach the top of the hill, you win. But I doubt THAT will happen!" she says.

"You wait and see!" exclaims Max.

Zoe speeds up and darts for the top of the grade. Max runs after her. Then she stops midway up the hill and turns around, facing Max.

"Since you are COMPLETLY outmatched, I'll wait here for 5 seconds... I'll still win anyways..." she says. "One..Two..."

Max starts to gain speed. Zoe turns back around. "..Three.. Four..."

Max darts behind her and tackles her. She yelps a little when he jumps.

"Five!" says Max. Zoe is underneath Max, facing him. Both laugh. They both walk to the edge of the field near some dense forest and sit down.

"Ahh... it's a perfect day..." says Zoe. "It's so calm and serene... Not a cloud in the- Huh?"

A strange looking shadow appears, blocking the sun. Both look up to see a ship in the sky and realized exactly what it was.

"Is that a time machine?" asks Zoe.

"I think so... But who's is it?" asks Max. "Wait a minute... Could it be...?"

"NO WAY!?" exclaims Zoe. "You think it could be...?"

"Yeah... It could be Rex..." he says.

** What is this ship in the sky? Who's on board? Can it actually be Rex? Could this be the start of another adventure? Am I going to ask this many questions in the next chapter? Find out in the second chapter of **_**A Horrific Reunion. **_**Peace out. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Turn of Events

**Chapter 2**

**Note: Sorry for the wait. I had to go out of town for a while due to an event. I wasn't able to post anything new while I was there. Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter!**

This mysterious ship is headed toward Zoe's house. It seems that it could be Rex, but something tells them it isn't...

"It looks like it's headed for your house, Zoe!" says Max.

"Yeah, I know." she says.

They reach the house. The ship is hovering above it. Four people teleport to the front yard. Max and Zoe duck behind a bush and observe them. Three of them sort of look familiar, but they can't make them out. One of the four, which looks like the leader, walks in front of the door.

"Go in there and bring out the girl with the glasses." he says.

"Could he mean Reese?" whispers Zoe.

"Maybe..." Max whispers back.

Reese is forced outside.

"Let me go! What are you doing?!" she yells.

"Are you the scientist that was helping those wretched kids collect the Cosmos Stones?" asks the leader.

"Yes, why?" she asks.

"I need you to do something for me..." he says, darkly.

"What?" she asks, angrily.

"Are you good with dinosaurs?" he asks.

"Why do you ask?" she asks, still angry.

"It doesn't matter." he says.

"TELL ME!" she yells.

"Okay, gosh! Just don't make me deaf!" he says.

"Tell me." says Reese, furiously.

"I want to, um, make a home for them that looks like their original habitat." he says.

"THAT'S A LIE! TELL ME THE TRUTH, OR ELSE!" she screams.

"Okay! I want you to make a move card that upgrades dinosaurs to a mode called Super Mode." he says.

"Why?" she asks.

"Just say "Okay"!" he yells.

"I won't." says Reese.

"WHAT?!" he yells.

"I WON'T HELP YOU!" she yells.

"Well, in that case..." he says. He pulls out a dinosaur card. "Go, Eocarcharia!"

A dinosaur appears.

"What kind of dinosaur IS that?" whispers Zoe.

"I dunno." replies Max.

"Eocarcharia, wreck the place!" he yells.

Max and Zoe gasp.

"Wait, stop!" she shouts.

"I.. I'll help you." she says, looking to the ground.

"Good." he says. "Tie her up and get the veterinarian.

"Wait, WHAT?!" she exclaims.

The other 3 people run inside. There's a scream. A woman's scream. Then Dr. Drake is forced outside.

"Was that... Mom?" asks Zoe, nervously.

"What are they doing with them?" asks Max.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" he exclaims.

"I heard that you have worked with dinosaurs." says the guy that looks like the leader of the group of people down there.

"HEY! I HAVE A NAME! I'M THE-"

SHUT UP! You can introduce yourself LATER.

He growls. "Do you want to deal with me..." he says, darkly.

Do you want to... live?

He jumps back. "Okay, okay, I'll wait!" he says, nervously.

Then **SHUT UP!**

"What are you going to do with him?!" says Reese.

"You both have to work... for me." he says. "Tie him up!"

They tie up Dr. Drake. Then they grab Reese.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she screams.

They teleport back inside.

Zoe runs out from behind the bush.

"Wait a minute! Don't go!" she screams.

She looks to the floor.

"H-How did...? How did this happen... again?"

Max walks out from behind the bush and takes her hand.

"Zoe, I... I'm sorry." says Max.

"I just wish that we had a time machine so we can go after them." she says. "Now we can't do anything..."

"What I'm concerned about a lot right now is that scream we heard." he says.

Zoe gasps. "Mom." she says, very quietly. She runs inside. "Mom?" she says.

Max stands in front of the door for a few seconds, then goes after her. He finds her in the living room on her hands and knees, crying.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" he asks, worried. Max looks at something in front of him and gasps.

"WHA T THE?!" he exclaims. He is shocked. The last thing he thought he'd ever see is right in front of him: A dead body.

"S-She's gone..." murmurs Zoe.

"Zoe, I'm really sorry..."

"I-I.. I'm all alone now..." she whispers.

"That's not true." he says. "You have me."

Zoe looks at Max, tears still streaming down her eyes. Then she sees the ship taking off again.

"Come on." he says, holding out his hand.

Zoe smiles and takes his hand. Then they see the ship moving.

"The ship's moving!" says Max.

"Let's follow it!" says Zoe.

They follow the ship to Max's house.

"Wait a minute! That thing is at my house!" says Max.

"Do you think they'll time nap your parents just like they did to mine?" asks Zoe.

"I don't know..." he says, nervously.

They duck behind some shrubbery. The peek out of it. This time they can see better.

The person from before walks out with his three henchmen. When Max and Zoe look at the henchmen, they make a connection.

"Are those 3 henchmen... Gavro, Foolscap, and Sheer?" asks Max.

"I think so..." says Zoe.

"Go get the paleontologist and the woman." says the leader from before.

"Can I introduce myself NOW?" he asks.

NO.

He growls. Then Dr. Taylor and Mrs. Taylor walk outside.

Max and Zoe gasp.

"I heard you're a paleontologist. Is this true?" he asks.

"Yes. I am." says Dr. Taylor. Then he stands up straight and tall. "I'm the one and only DR. SPIKE TAYLOR!"

Max and Zoe sweatdrop.

"This guy is such an idiot..." says the leader. "Just like his gullible son..."

"What?! That's It! He's gonna get it!" mutters Max, with fire in his eyes.

"Max, cool it!" whispers Zoe.

"I'm an expert when it comes to paleontology, and I've heard you're somewhat an expert, too" he says. "I would like to work with you."

"Really?" he asks. "THAT'S GREAT!"

"Uh, Spike, I don't think-" says Mrs. Taylor

"Then it's settled." he says.

"Spike, I don't thin-" says Mrs. Taylor.

"ALRIGHT!" exclaims Dr. Taylor. "I can't wait to start working with you!"

"Why does my dad believe everything he hears...?" Max whispers.

"**SPIKE TAYLOR!**" roars Mrs. Taylor.

"What?" asks Dr. Taylor.

"I don't think we should trust these people." she says. "I'm not letting you come with them!"

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

Mrs. Taylor points to the time machine hovering above the house. Dr. Taylor looks up.

The three henchmen grab him.

"So are you coming with us?" he asks, darkly.

"No! He's not!" yells Mrs. Taylor.

He pulls out his dinosaur card. "Are you sure?"

"YES." says Mrs. Taylor.

He summons Eocarcharia. "Your husband will become my dinosaur's lunch if he doesn't come with us!"

Max and Zoe gasp (again).

Mrs. Taylor looks at them, furiously.

"Okay, fine." she says.

"You know, normally it would be the other way around..." says Dr. Taylor.

"Grab the woman!" says the leader.

"No!" whispers Max.

"Wait! Why me?!" she asks.

"I... need a cook. My idiot henchmen blew up my ship 5 times after trying to cook instant noodles..." he mutters.

"Wow, that's serious." whispers Zoe.

They are forced inside, where they meet up with Dr. Drake and Reese. The ship takes off.

"Where's Mrs. Drake?" asks Dr. Taylor.

"I don't know." says Reese.

"I... know..." says Dr. Drake.

"Where is she, dad?" asks Reese.

"They... killed her..." he says, slowly.

"WHAT?!" exclaims Mrs. Taylor, Dr. Taylor, and Reese.

"They stabbed her twice, and she fell dead." he said.

"SHUT UP! Okay, follow her to your cells!" says the leader, pointing to the third henchman.

They are forced into a jail cell. "I'll call you if I need you."

"Now what?" mutters Dr. Taylor.

Back with Max and Zoe...

"Not my parents, too..." says Max, looking to the floor.

"Max, I'm sorry..." says Zoe.

"What now?" he asks.

"I... don't know..." says Zoe. "I guess we could walk back to the field and just... stay there for a while..."

"I guess." says Max. "We have no other choice.."

They start to walk to the field when a police officer walks up to them.

"Where are you two going?" he asks.

Max and Zoe look at each other.

"We're... going to the library!" says Zoe, quickly.

"Y-Yeah!" says Max.

"But the nearest library is over 7 miles away!" he says. "Didn't you ask your parents to drive you?"

Max and Zoe jump back.

"What? You do have parents don't you?"

Both start shaking.

"Wait. SO THAT MEANS YOU'RE ORPHANS?!"

"AHHHHHH!" both scream. They run towards the field, with the officer chasing them.

"Come back here! You should be in an orphanage!" he yells.

Both scream again. The officer catches them.

"You two are coming with me!" he says.

Both scream AGAIN. The officer shoves them into the police car. "Wait a minute! We're not-" says Max.

The officer cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it!" He goes inside and goes to the orphanage.

Max and Zoe sigh.

"Today is officially the WORST DAY EVER." says Zoe.

"Well, things could be worse." says Max.

"That's true." says Zoe. "I just wish there was something we could do..."

"I know..." he says.

They are dropped off at the orphanage. Both are miserable.

"Well, looks like this is our new home." mutters Zoe.

"I wish it weren't." says Max, crossing his arms.

2 weeks later...

Both are now very depressed. They live isolated from the other orphans, and don't even try to make friends. It seems that their future will be a dark and lonely one, but nothing is certain yet...

**What will become of Max and Zoe? Will they be destined to live in despair for the rest of their lives? Or will they find a way to get their families back? And what about Rex? Will he make an appearance? Find out soon! This is Inspirations101, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rex's Birthday Present

**Chapter 3**

In the future, Rex is preparing for his 13th birthday party. He is very excited, and he knows that this will be one to remember. What he doesn't know is that his parents are making a special surprise for him...

In the future...

"I can't believe it! I'm going to turn 14 in a week!" exclaims Rex.

"ARGH! CAN A GUY GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET AROUND HERE?!" exclaims Dr. Z.

"Nobody cares when, where, or WHAT your birthday is, so get lost." says Ursula.

Rex gets a little sad.

"Knock it off, you guys!" says Rod.

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size!" adds Laura.

"Ah, who cares about the twerp, anyways?" mutters Ursula.

Rex gets really mad.

"CAN IT, OLD LADY!" exclaims Rex.

Dr. Z, Zander, and Ed jump back in fear. Rod and Laura stare at Rex, shocked, while Ursula glares at him.

"How..dare..you..call..me... **AN OLD LADY!**" exclaims Ursula.

"Okay... Calm down, Ursula..." says Zander, nervously.

"CALM DOWN?! **YOU **CALM DOWN! THIS PIPSQUEAK JUST CALLED ME AN OLD LADY!"

"H-He probably meant to say bold lady... A-After all, you are pretty bold and tough..." adds Ed, also nervous.

"You think?" asks Ursula.

"A-Absolutely!" says Zander, still nervous.

Rex goes to the control room, where his parents are.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" asks Rex.

"AHH! You scared me!" exclaims Dr. Cretacia.

"Sorry about that." he says. "So, what are you doing?"

"Uh... W-We're not doing anything... W-We doing nothing! Yeah, that's right... I-Is it?" she says, quickly.

"It doesn't look like nothing." says Rex.

Dr. Cretactia looks at Dr. Ancient.

"Oh... Should we tell him?" she asks.

"Go ahead." he says.

"What?" asks Rex.

"Your father and I wanted to get you a special birthday present this year..."

"And it is a, what, exactly?" he asks.

"Well, it seems we were wrong when we said 'This is the last time you'll be able to see your friends again.'..." says Dr. Ancient.

"Wait, YOU MEAN?!" exclaims Rex.

"Looks like you'll be seeing you friends again after all." says Dr. Cretactia.

"All right!" exclaims Rex.

His parents smile.

"Listen. Not a word about this to Dr. Z and the Alpha gang." whispers Dr. Ancient. "They still can't be trusted completely."

"Okay." says Rex.

He runs back to his room.

_I can't wait to see them!_ He thinks.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know that Max and Zoe aren't feeling as happy as he is right now...

**Will the Ancients' plan succeed? Will Rex actually be able to go back In time to see his long lost friends? Or will the plan fail? And what about Max and Zoe? What's going on with them? Have they changed at all? Find out I the next chapter! Sayonara, sunny boy (or girl)!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**Chapter 4**

It's been 2 years since Max and Zoe's parents were time napped. Both are now 13 years old. Since they don't have their parents to take care of them, they have to live in an orphanage. Their personalities have changed DRAMATICALLY. Max went from a happy go lucky to a distraught person. Zoe went from a cheerful person to a desolate individual. They don't want to make any friends, and usually avoid people. They only socialize between each other and rarely talk to anyone else. Today, they are walking home from school, reviewing the day's events.

"I can't believe we have mid terms tomorrow." says Max. His sense of style has changed a lot. He now wears a red T- Shirt underneath a black hooded jacket and navy blue denim jeans. He also wears red TOMS shoes. He got rid of the visor and fanny pack. He decided to keep the dinosaur tooth to remind him of Rex, hoping he would return.

"You said it." says Zoe. Her sense of style has changed a lot, too. She now wears a light yellow tank top and navy blue skinny jeans with pink TOMS shoes. She kept the wristbands and choker and now wears her hair down. She kept the dinosaur tooth necklace, too, with hopes that Rex would come back. "I spent all night yesterday studying..."

"I forgot to study yesterday." says Max. "After 9 hours of reading, solving math problems, researching, dissecting, and learning about technology, I was ready to hit the sack and dozed off."

"Don't worry. I'll help you." says Zoe.

"Thanks." says Max.

A ship appears in the sky.

"What the?" says Max.

"Don't tell me that's a time machine..." says Zoe.

"Oh, why does it always have to be US?!" yells Max. "Why not Rex?!"

"Max! Don't say that!" says Zoe. "If anyone deserves to go through what we're going through right now, it's Spectre and his goons."

"Sorry." says Max, looking away.

Zoe takes his hand

"You're not alone. I feel the same way." she says.

"You do?" asks Max.

"Of course I do." says Zoe. "I can feel your pain from losing your family and living as an orphan. It happened to me, too. I just want you to remember something."

Zoe whispers something inaudible into Max's ear, and, surprisingly, he smiles. He hasn't smiled since Rex left.

"Really?" asks Max.

"Yeah." says Zoe.

Uh... If you hadn't noticed, there's a time machine in the sky!

"Oops... Sort of forgot." says Zoe.

Someone teleports in front of them. He's wearing a black and blue hooded jacket, navy blue denim jeans, black tennis shoes, and a device on his wrist that looks EXACTLY like a Dino bracer.

"Who are you?!" says Max. Both Max and Zoe are in what looks like a defense pose. They've toughened up a lot now.

"Uh, do you know 2 people named Max and Zoe?" he asks.

"Rex?" says Zoe.

"Max, Zoe, is that you? Wow, I didn't even recognize you!" he says.

"I thought we'd never see you again!" says Max.

"I know." says Rex.

"How did you get here? Your parents said the time machine could only make one more time jump!" says Zoe.

"My parents were able to fix it. It's a present for my 13th birthday." he says.

"Oh. Well, happy birthday!" says Max and Zoe.

"Thanks." says Rex. He looks at them.

"Wow, you've changed a lot!" says Rex.

Max and Zoe suddenly remember the incident. They take a step back. Zoe looks to the ground.

"Well, you're right about the 'changed a lot' part..." says Max.

"What do you mean?" asks Rex.

Zoe looks up with a small tear in her eye. Rex perks up (in a concerned way).

"We... uh... I-I don't think this is the best place to explain..." she says.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." says Max.

They all walk to the field Max and Zoe found...

**Will Rex take the news lightly? Or will he be in shock? Will they find a way to rescue the others? Find out soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: His name is Goma

**Chapter 5**

Max and Zoe are at the field, explaining what happened a year ago, and by the look on his face, Rex isn't taking this very lightly...

"That really is something painful to remember, isn't it?" asks Rex.

"Yeah... Although we've gotten over it a little." says Max.

A time machine like ship appears above them. Max and Zoe look up.

"Is that a time machine?" asks Max.

"Don't worry. It's probably Jonathan." says Rex.

"But that doesn't look like the time machine we saw earlier..." says Zoe.

Rex looks up to see a COMPLETELY different ship in the sky.

"Okay, so I was wrong..." says Rex.

Four people teleport down from the ship, the EXACT same people as the ones who time napped Max and Zoe's families. The leader from before walks up to them.

"You three must be those brats that were battling my father and his henchmen for the cosmos stones. Am I right?" he asks.

"Yeah..." says Max. "Why?"

"I'm here for a little something called revenge..." he says. "Revenge for my father."

"Who are you, anyway?" asks Max.

"What? I thought he told you!" he says. "Oh well. I am the mighty leader of the Shadow Empire, Goma!"

"Uh-huh... Never heard of you." says Max.

"WHAT?!" exclaims Goma. "I'm a historical figure! A role model! Man, what do they TEACH you kids these days?!" "Father was SUPPOSSED to tell you about me!"

"Okay..." says Zoe.

"Who IS your father, anyway?" asks Rex.

"My father is none other than Spectre, leader of the Spectral Space Pirates!" he exclaims.

"SPECTRE IS YOUR FATHER?!" the three exclaim.

"Man, what's this story based off of?" asks Zoe.

It's mainly based off the anime with a few additions from the Arcade game, including Goma and something new that's going to make it nearly impossible to defeat him, which I will introduce later on in the series.

"Okay... Moving on." says Max.

"I wish it weren't" mutters Zoe. "That way we wouldn't have to deal with HIM!"

She points to Goma. Goma's eyes glow BLOODRED.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he bellows.

Max, Rex, and Zoe shiver in fear.

"W-Why did you have to say that?!" Max squeaks.

"Sorry... It just burst out!" says Zoe.

Goma pulls out his Eocarcharia card.

"Rex, call out Ace!" says Max.

"But the stone isn't in here!" says Rex.

"WHAT?!" Max and Zoe exclaim.

"I just wore it in case you didn't recognize me!" he says.

"Ahem?" says Goma.

The three look at him.

"I suggest you run." says Goma.

"Okay. RUN!" yells Max.

The three run to Max's house.

"Why did you let them go?" asks Sheer.

"Because I have a little surprise for them..." he says, smirking.

**Will the D-Team really be able to defeat Goma? What is this surprise he has in store for them? And what about the Alpha Gang? Will they help them? Or will they decide to fight alone? Find out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Zoe, or Drill Sargent?

**Chapter 6**

The three are at Max's house, trying to figure out their next move.

"Wow, I can't believe no one has moved in yet..." says Zoe.

"I can't believe they forgot to disable the electricity and running water in the house..." says Rex.

"I can't believe they forgot to LOCK THE BACK DOOR!" exclaims Max. "So... now what?"

"We should figure out our next move." says Rex.

"But how? We can't use our dinosaurs." says Zoe.

"That's true..." says Rex.

The three brainstorm ideas...

30 minutes later...

"Ugh! I've got nothing." says Zoe.

"Same here." says Max.

"Now what?" asks Rex.

"I dunno.." says Max.

"Well, what do you think he'll do? Kill us or fight us?" asks Zoe.

"Fight?! Aw, man I failed karate class!" exclaims Max.

"No, not that kind of fight." says Zoe. "I mean 'battles'. Don't you guys remember?"

Max and Rex look at each other, confused.

Zoe pulls out her dinosaur tooth from her pocket.

"THIS kind of battle." she says.

"A dinosaur battle?" asks Rex. "But we don't have the stones."

"Oh yeah..." says Zoe.

"Wait. What if Seth made another copy of the stone plates? That way we can summon our dinosaurs!" says Max.

"That sounds like a plan." says Zoe.

Two people teleport to Max's backyard. It is Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretactia.

"Hi everyone!" says Dr. Cretactia, cheerfully. "Max, Zoe, have you been doing well?"

Both look at each other.

"Not exactly..." says Max.

"Actually... Can we talk to you about that?" asks Zoe.

Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretactia look at each other in worry.

"Of course. Come with us." says Dr. Ancient.

The five teleport to the ship, where they meet up with Jonathan.

"Hey, Jonathan." says Zoe.

"Greetings." says Jonathan. "How are you all?"

"Uh... we're not doing so well..."

"Oh?" asks Jonathan.

"Come with us. We'll explain everything." says Zoe.

Max and Zoe explain everything that has happened so far.

5 minutes later...

"I think we should be able to make another copy of the stones with Seth's help." says Dr. Ancient.

"Really?" asks Zoe.

"Sure." says Dr. Ancient.

"How long do you think it'll take?" asks Max.

"It should only take an hour." says Dr. Cretactia.

"All right!" says Max.

The Ancients walk out, and Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang walk in.

Zoe gasps.

"Look, it's the Alpha Gang!" exclaims Max.

"And the old lady!" says Zoe. "Wow, she's really old now..."

Ursula looks at her.

"HEY, SHUT IT, PIPSQUEAK!" she exclaims. "I DON'T LOOK ANY OLDER THAN I DID A YEAR AGO!"

"That's because she's too old to look any older than what she looks like now." whispers Max.

Zoe chuckles.

"**I HEARD THAT!**" she roars.

Max and Zoe laugh.

An hour later...

Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretactia walk in.

"The copied stones are ready." says Dr. Ancient.

"I... don't think we can beat their dinosaurs with just Chomp, Ace, and Paris." says Zoe.

"What do you mean?" asks Rex.

"Remember when we were fighting Spectre and the Black Pterosaur?" she asks.

"Yeah, so?" asks Max.

"We also needed the Alpha Gang's help." says Zoe. "Besides, Eocarcharia has more power than all their other dinosaurs combined!"

"But, how will we convince the Alpha Gang to help us?" asks Max.

"You've got a point..." says Rex.

Zoe thinks for a couple seconds and snaps her fingers.

"I've got it!" she exclaims.

She runs out of the room. Max and Rex follow her.

"Zoe, where are you going?!" exclaims Max.

Zoe looks at them for a split second. She crashes into Ursula.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING PIPSQUEAK!" she exclaims.

"ALRIGHT! You're just the person I was looking for!" exclaims Zoe.

"What do you want?" asks Ursula, disgusted.

"I'd like to make a deal." she says.

"What kind of a deal?" asks Ursula.

"If you help us fight that idiot out there, I'll never EVER call you an "old lady" again." she says.

"WHAT?!" asks Ursula.

"I won't call you an "old lady" ever again!" exclaims Zoe.

"Wow, you must be desperate." says Ursula.

"OF COURSE I AM! THAT IDIOT OUT THERE KIDNAPPED MAX'S PARENTS AND MY DAD AND MY SISTER AND KILLED MY MOTHER!" she exclaims.

"Okay, I guess I could ask Dr. Z..." says Ursula.

Ursula gets Dr. Z, Zander, and Ed.

"WHAT IS IT?!" asks Dr. Z.

"Listen, we need your help." says Max.

"For what?" asks Dr. Z, carelessly.

"To fight that tyrant out there." says Rex.

"Why should I help you, anyways?" asks Dr. Z.

"Um… because… If you defeat them and get their dinosaurs, you can add four new dinosaurs to your, uh, kingdom?" says Max.

"REALLY?! I CAN KEEP THE CARDS?!" exclaims Dr. Z.

"Uh… sure." says Zoe.

"ALRIGHT!" exclaims Dr. Z.

"But what do WE get out of it?" asks Zander.

"Uh…" says Zoe.

"We'll buy you 5 boxes of donuts and let you go on a date with Reese once we rescue her!" says Max, quickly.

"**WHAT?!**" exclaims Zoe.

"Do you want to beat those dorks or not?" asks Max.

"Oh, fine!" says Zoe. "But if Reese gets mad, I'll tell her it was YOU who said that to him!" "And if that does happen, she'll probably do something worse than death!"

Max gulps.

"Okay…" says Max.

"REALLY?" asks Zander. "Wow, you must be desperate."

"That's what I said." says Ursula.

"Wow, you've changed a lot, old lady." says Zoe.

"HEY, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T CALL ME AN "OLD LADY" ANYMORE!" exclaims Ursula.

"But you haven't done your end of the bargain, so why should I do mine?" asks Zoe.

Ursula grunts.

"Quit your whining and get the dinosaur cards!" exclaims Dr. Z. "But wait, we don't have the stone plates!"

"We made a copy of them." says Rex. "Hey, where are the other two Dino bracers?"

"We should have them…" says Dr. Z. "Ursula, get the Dino bracers, too!"

"Alright!" she exclaims.

She storms out and comes back a minute later with Chomp, Ace, and Paris's cards and the other two Dino Bracers

"Wait, what about OUR cards?!" asks Dr. Z.

"Don't you remember? You put them in a book in the library!" says Ursula.

"Oh yeah…" says Dr. Z.

"Why would you put them in a book?!" exclaims Max.

"We, uh… wanted to forget about them so we wouldn't get upset…" says Ursula.

"In a way, it makes sense." says Rex.

"JUST GET THE CARDS?!" exclaims Dr. Z.

"But YOU'RE the only one who knows which book it is!" yells Ursula.

"Oh right… I'll be right back…" says Dr. Z.

He darts out of the room.

5 minutes later…

"I found them! Another amazing job done by Dr. Z!" he says.

"Alright! Now we can get that animal out there." says Rex.

Dr. Z bursts into the room, laughing manically.

"Oh, can it, doctor." says Max.

"WHAT?!" he exclaims.

"I said CAN IT!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE-"

"**HEY!**" yells Zoe.

Everyone jumps back.

"Dejavu..." says Zander.

"Do you want the cards, or not?" asks Zoe.

"Yes!" exclaims Dr. Z. I want the cards, I want the cards, I want the cards, I want the cards, I want the-"

"**THEN SHUT YOUR FACE!**" yells Zoe.

Dr. Z slaps his hand over his mouth in fear.

Everyone is staring at her, wide eyed.

"NOW, LET'S GET TO WORK!" Zoe yells.

_Well, at least we have a drill Sargent on our side... _Max thinks.

**Wow, talk about drill Sargent!****What will happen next? Will they launch a sneak attack on Goma? Or will he make himself heard first? And who will win? Find out in the next chapter! Au revoir!**


	7. Chapter 7: Visions of Horror

**Chapter 7**

Everyone is getting ready for the soon-to-come battle. They plan to launch a sneak attack on Goma, but they don't know that the little surprise Goma has in store for them will not only bring the battle sooner than expected, but force them to make the hardest decision of their lives...

"Hey, you guys!" says Zoe, cheerfully.

"What happened to your Drill Sargent act?" asks Rex, smirking.

"Ha-ha! 'Ten hut!' 'Forward March!'" exclaims Max, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." she mutters, annoyed.

An hour later...

Zoe is looking off into the distance, thinking. She looks upset, and very concerned.

Max and Rex are taking a break from training. Both are talking about their upcoming battle with Goma, and then they see Zoe, who is still looking very upset.

"Rex, what's wrong with Zoe?" asks Max, quietly.

"I don't know." he says. "Do you think what we said made her upset?"

"No, Zoe isn't as sensitive as she was before." says Max. "But I think I'd better go talk to her, just in case."

Zoe is sitting at a table, holding her head in her hand. She is still pretty upset.

_I feel... strange... Like something is about to happen... Something very bad..._ she thinks.

Max walks over to her.

"Zoe, are you okay?" asks Max.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." she says, glancing at him, then looking away.

"Did what we say earlier upset you?" he asks.

"No. It's just..." she says.

"What?" he asks.

"I feel... weird... like something bad is about to happen..." she says, her voice quivering.

She suddenly gasps.

_/Vision/_

_Everyone is on the ship at the bridge. There is an explosion below. Goma and his henchmen are below, their dinosaurs summoned._

"_I have a surprise for you." says Goma. "It's actually a deal. If you fight me, you will be risking your lives. If you don't fight me, your families will DIE..."_

_/End of Vision/_

Zoe is sitting in her chair, her face pale white.

"Zoe! Zoe!" says Max.

"Huh?" asks Zoe.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I-I don't know... I-I think I had... a vision..." she says.

"A vision? Really?"

"Yeah..."

"What did you see?"

"I don't know... We were at the bridge when-"

Suddenly, Jonathan appears over the intercom.

"_Attention. Everyone to the bridge. Goma is here." _he says.

Max and Zoe look at each other and hurry to the bridge.

At the bridge...

"Jonathan, what is it?" asks Dr. Ancient.

"Goma. He's down below." he says.

An image appears on the screen. It pictures Goma, summoning Eocarcharia, then it goes blank.

"What is he doing?" asks Rex.

"I don't know." says Max.

_This sort of seems like-_ thinks Zoe.

There is a big explosion below. Everyone is startled. Everyone looks down to find Goma and his three henchmen down below, their dinosaurs summoned.

"What the heck was that?!" exclaims Max.

"Jonathan, send us down there." says Rex.

"Are you crazy?!" exclaims Dr. Z.

"Are you sure?" asks Jonathan.

Rex looks off into the distance.

"I'm positive." he says.

"Alright then." says Jonathan.

The three of them teleport below.

"HEY, FREAK SHOW!" yells Max.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here..." says Goma.

"What have you done NOW?" asks Rex.

"I've come to make a deal with you." he says.

"A DEAL?" asks Max.

"You have two choices. You can choose to fight me, or not fight me." he says.

"Fight you? Seriously?" asks Rex.

"If you fight me you'll be risking your lives and the lives of your friends and family on board your ship..." he says.

Max and Rex grit their teeth.

"... and if you don't fight me, both of your parents will DIE."

All three gasp.

"It's... just like... my vision..." whispers Zoe.

"What?" he asks.

"My vision... It showed me the same exact thing." she says.

"It did?"

"Yes. And I know exactly what to do." she mutters.

She walks toward Goma.

"Hey, where are you going?" asks Rex.

She continues walking, not saying a word, nor looking in any direction other than in front of her.

"What's your decision?" asks Goma.

"We'll fight you. On one condition." she says.

"And what would that be?"

"Send us somewhere where there are no people around."

"How merciful and caring do you think I am?! Of course I won't do that! Boy, you sure are naive."

She grunts and slaps him hard, making a bruise on his cheek.

"Do you understand my request? Or should I clarify once more?"

Goma grunts and attempts to slap back, but Zoe catches his arm before he can hit her.

Goma flinches.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

She squeezes his arm hard.

Goma grunts in pain.

"... but I'll do whatever it takes to get our families back."

Max, Rex, Gavro, Foolscap, and Sheer stare in amazement.

"Wow, she's really strong..." whispers Rex.

"Even **I** didn't know she was that strong..." whispers Max.

Zoe throws his arm down.

"Do we have a deal?" she asks.

"Fine." says Goma, rubbing his arm.

Zoe walks back to Max and Rex.

"Wow, that was... unexpected." says Rex.

"I've been taking Martial Arts classes behind Max's back." she says, smirking.

"**WHAT?!**" exclaims Max.

"We're going to a different place to fight, since it's way too risky here." she says.

"Well, now THAT'S over with, shall we go?" asks Rex.

"Sure." says Zoe.

The three walk over to Goma.

Goma teleports them all to a deserted area.

"Now let's get this over with..." Goma mutters.

**Zoe is full of surprises, isn't she? Now they are ready to fight Goma. What will be the outcome of the battle? What will become of The Taylors, Dr. Drake, and Reese? Find out soon! Vale!**


	8. Chapter 8: The War Begins

**Chapter 8**

The battle has finally begun. Unfortunately, Goma has a few tricks up his sleeve, and it seems that it gives him a huge advantage over the others.

"Where is this place?" asks Rex.

"No Idea." says Max.

"Now that we're in a different place, we can begin…" says Goma.

At the ship...

"Jonathan, send us down there!" exclaims Dr. Z.

"Alright, Doctor." he says.

Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang teleport below.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" asks Dr. Z.

"Maybe they left." says Zander.

"WHAT?! THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME?!" he exclaims.

"I-It seems so…" says Ursula, chuckling nervously.

Back at the battle…

"Alright, let's go!" says Zoe.

"Dino Slash!" they say.

"Go, Triceratops! Roar!" says Max.

"Carnatourus! Blow them away!" says Rex.

"Spring up, Parasorolophus!" says Zoe.

"Go, Eocarcharia!" says Goma.

"Go, Maximus!" says Sheer.

"Go, Armatus!" says Foolscap.

"Go, Gigas!" says Gavro.

"Alright, time for a little upgrade." says Goma.

"Go, Spectral Armor!"

"Time to boost it up!" says Max.

"Element Booster! Go, Dino Tector, On!"

"Go, Spectral Lancer!" says Gavro.

Spectral Lancer forms, and Gigas charges towards Chomp.

"Ah, those were the days." says Max. "Go, Plasma Anchor!"

Plasma Anchor activates. Chomp lunges it towards Gigas. It hits it, but it doesn't affect it at all.

"What the heck?!"

"I have a protective barrier around the dinosaurs, so you can't get to them. Even your strongest dinosaurs can't defeat them." says Goma.

Max grunts.

"Oh yeah?" asks Rex. "Go, Biting Wind!"

Biting Wind activates. It doesn't do anything.

"Darn!" he says.

"If we can't hit them..." says Zoe.

She pulls out Emerald's Garden.

"...then we'll trap them!" "Emerald's Garden!" she says.

Emerald's Garden activates. It traps Maximus, Armatus, and Gigas and weakens the barrier.

"Now use a fusion move! Hurry!" she yells.

Max and Rex pull out Thunder Bazooka and Cyclone.

"Thunder Storm Bazooka!" they say.

It activates and hits all three of the dinosaurs, turning them back into cards.

"What about Eocarcharia?" asks Rex.

"Go, Venom Fang!" says Goma.

Venom Fang activates and gets Chomp.

"No, Chomp!" says Max.

"Nature's Blessing!" says Zoe.

Paris renergizes Chomp.

"It looks like this will be the most difficult battle we've ever fought..." says Rex.

"Yeah..." says Max.

Zoe glares at Goma and then sees a twinkle in a nearby bush.

_What the...?_ she thinks.

Goma sees it too.He gasps.

_What is that? Could it be... No, IT CAN'T THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! _he thinks.

**Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed the book.** **Alavidā!**

**Just messin with ya. This IS the end of the book, but not the series! Coming Soon: Book Two: The Day of Awakening. Can't wait!**


End file.
